


Oblivious Neil

by lovelypipedream



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Andrew Minyard - Freeform, Flirting, M/M, Neil Josten - Freeform, aftg, andreil fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelypipedream/pseuds/lovelypipedream
Summary: Neil gets flirted with quite frequently, but the boy is clueless and never notices.
Relationships: andreil - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 336





	Oblivious Neil

Allison and Neil were making their way back to the fox tower from a shopping trip when a guy stopped in front of them. Neil just assumed it was another dude trying to get Allison’s number and opened his phone to scroll through his unread messages. Allison nudged him on the side and he looked up “yes?” She gestured to the guy standing right in front of him. He was tall, looked about 5’11 with light brown curly hair and light brown eyes. Neil tilted his head to the side confused, and the guy rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hey I was wondering if you were free to hang out tomorrow?” Neil shook his head saying he had a busy schedule and just walked around him. Allison let out a laugh when they had put some distance between them and the guy.

“You know you could’ve been a bit more gentle on letting him down” Neil looked up at him, a look of confusion, and Allison rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. “He was _flirting_ with you.” Neil looked a bit taken aback and said “why would he want to do that?”

Allison stopped in her tracks and said “you seriously don’t know?? You literally have a auburn hair, icy blue eyes and your face and body look like they were sculpted by the Greeks.” Neil didn’t know how to react to compliments, his cheeks just grew slightly pink.

Allison gave him a half sad half smug smile and roughed his hair “you really ought to know how pretty you are, you and me are a force to be reckoned Neil!”

Neil chuckled.

——

Matt and Neil stopped at a coffee shop after their separate lectures to grab some drinks and talk for a bit. They waited in line for a couple of minutes till they got their order taken by an upbeat girl with a bundle of black curls, the name tag spelled out ‘J U L I A.’ When they sat down to wait, he glanced at the counter from the corner of his eye and noticed the girl from earlier. She was next to a brunette coworker giggling and whispering as they not-so-subtly looked his way and pointed.

Neil just brushed it off as them staring at his scars and continued to talk to Matt. When their names got called, they went up to grab their coffees and went out the door. Neil looked at Matt’s cup and noticed there was a small scribbled “Matt” on the side of his drink.

“Hey how come yours has your name and mine has random numbers” Matt grabbed his cup and looked at the numbers. He laughed. “Neil, that’s the girls phone number, she was hitting on you and wants you to text her.”

Neil looked down at his drink “but I don’t even know who she is!” Matt laughed again and put his arm around the shorter man’s shoulder “Lets hurry and go to the library.”

——

Neil’s professor assigned a group project and Neiljoined the group that was closest to him. They had all divided parts of the project amongst themselves and agreed that they would meet on friday to combine their parts. This is why Neil found it odd when one of the girls from his group knocked on his dorm late in the afternoon.

“Um did the group change dates or something?” The french exchange student from his group, Emily, clasped her hands together and said dramatically “Oh Neil! I totally forgot my textbook over my friends house and she lives so far away! Do you mind if I borrow yours??” She looked at him with a pout and puppy eyes.

Neil just awkwardly replied with “sure.. uh I’ll go get it.” Andrew had moved to the living room to play a brand new video game, so when he came back with the book he had a front row seat to the girls theatrics.

Neil handed her the book and said “I already finished my part, you can just give it back to me when the group meets up.” For some reason, she didn’t seem to like this very much. She put her hand on Neil’s right shoulder and said “But Neil! What if I need help!”

Neil glanced back at Andrew, and Andrew raised his eyebrow at him  _ ‘want me to get rid of her?’ _ he seemed to say with his eyes.

Neil turned back to the girl and gently moved her hand away from his shoulder “you can text the group chat if you need assistance. I’ve got to get back to doing other homework goodbye!”

She seemed like she was about to protest but Neil had already closed the door.

Neil turned to Andrew and said “geez did she want me to do her part of the project that badly?” Andrew set his remote down and turned his whole body to face him.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Andrew said. “Huh?” Neil replied. After a few seconds it all clicked in and Neil finally deducted that the girl was making advances on him “Oooohhh.” Andrew turned his head back to the screen and muttered “stupid pretty junkie, all looks no brain.”

Neil turned around abruptly “Wait what did you say??” a small smile grew on his lips. Andrew’s eyebrow twitched, this was an indicator that he hadn’t meant to say that out loud, but Neil heard it.

Neil moved to sit next to Andrew on the beanbag. “Did you just call me pretty?” Andrew ignored this. “Because I think that I actually heard the word _p r e t t-_ “

“ _Shut up._ ” said Andrew.

Taking that as confirmation, Neil sat back on the beanbag and watched Andrew play his video game while occasionally leaving a trail of kisses down his neck from time to time.

**Author's Note:**

> I just imagine someone asking Neil out, and he kinda just stands there  
> “uh why? The answer is no but like why tho?”


End file.
